Stupid
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: Usui and Misaki enjoy each other's company, starry sky or not, and there is something about sleep-weary wishing that makes them understand just how much that actually means to them.


Hey! The name is Leon, and I felt like writing a Maid-Sama! one-shot. I wrote another one that got a lot of faves, and it was called _Idiot_ of all things. In any case, I did really want to write another one-shot, so here I am.

It took me seven months to write something else for this great anime(I still have to read the manga), and I feel terrible for that. Hopefully, I won't be gone for that long again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-Sama!

* * *

He couldn't see the stars out that night, the city lights of the town regrettably blocking out whatever would have shone in the sky, but Usui decided that it was a nice enough nonetheless. Young love from other young couples surrounded them, old love from decades long companionship made itself known, and Usui sat with Misaki on a bench, resting their feet. They were at a Tanabata festival, one that was already coming to an end, and Usui could tell that the girl that was holding his hand was getting tired. She had almost been dragging her feet when they were walking not so long ago, and now even her eyes seemed to be groggy. He wondered, if the stars were out would she be more likely to keep her eyes open?

It was a night of floating. Drunk delinquents choosing to merrily consume alcohol with comrades instead of joining in the old traditions of an even older Japan, fireflies buzzing happily about somewhere in a faraway field where the bustling life of the city wouldn't find them, and even random rivers where Tanabata wishes from all across the country had been hopefully set to sail. They were all floating in the night. It was something that made Usui think that maybe, just maybe, these things were shining in place of the stars.

Tanabata wishes. There was no river where they were at, so instead of using that to place their wishes, they used the bamboo branches that were all around them. Usui and Misaki had already made their wishes, said wishes becoming lost among the multitudes of others, and Usui looked over at the girl that was with him, curious as to what she could have wished for. He had money, if she wanted something he could and would have easily bought it for her, but his Misaki was much too stubborn for that.

"What did you wish for?"

Her first response was a yawn, she was tired just like Usui had guessed, and Misaki thought for a moment on whether or not to tell him. There was always a bit of superstition that surrounded things like luck or wishing, though this was more true for her little sister than it was for her, but she was still a bit wary when it came to that subject. Though, she decided that there was no harm in just telling Usui what she had wished for. Tanabata wishes were something that were meant to be fun, it wasn't as if they actually came true.

"A second job and another year of good luck for Suzuna." She paused and yawned again, a part of her just wanting to curl up in bed. She wondered why Usui had been so adamant about wanting to stay until the very end of the festival. Things were for the most dying down, and she wasn't used to being out so late, but she would have been lying if she said that she didn't like the date that the two of them had gone on. She had a thought about Usui though, what on Earth could a rich person like him wish for anyways? "How about you?"

Her practicality didn't surprise him at all. If there was something grand that Misaki wanted he had no idea what it was, but maybe that was for the best. He loved not knowing things about Misaki because that meant that there were still things that he could discover about her. Even now she was a mystery to him, and even though he had already found out secrets about her, there was a part of him that felt glad that he had yet to completely figure her out. Ignoring any misogynistic undertones that accompanied the thought, there was a certain unspoken pride that he felt when he could easily and comfortably say that Ayuzawa Misaki was his.

In any case, at least the way he saw it, he belonged to her as well. He was her own personal pervert, not that she actually needed anymore than she already had, but he was one that was going to look after her as best as he could. He was a freaky space alien according to her, but he was also a secret hopeless romantic. He didn't really have anything to wish for, except now that he thought about it he would have liked to wish for a more starry night, but there was one thing in particular that came to his mind when he and Misaki engaged in the old Tanabata custom. It had no chance of coming true, it was something that was impossible, but with Misaki at his side he knew that that was all that he wanted.

"For tonight not to end."

Misaki just sighed at Usui's words. Why did he always have to go and say weird things like that? It wasn't that she didn't appreciate when he stopped acting perverted, but then he would always go and say something that she didn't know how to react to. Whenever he wasn't making an innuendo, he was being sweet to her, and it bothered Misaki to no end.

Their hands were still together, something that neither of them were going to change any time soon, and Misaki felt her eyes begin to droop. She was sleepy, though she would rather not fall asleep like an idiot, forcing Usui to carry her home or something. Knowing him that's what he would have wanted, but it something that Misaki refused to give him. In any case, as she sat by the guy who only became more strange to her by the second, she was happy.

"That's a stupid wish."

Usui said nothing to acknowledge her statement, instead just silently watching as the wishes attached to the bamboo branches all around them began to sway in the dark starless night of Japan. He would have preferred if the stars had been out that night, he had a feeling that Misaki would have appreciated it, but the night was still enjoyable even without something shining in the sky. He was content and couldn't help but notice how, despite her grumblings, Misaki's grip subtly tightened around his own. He smiled, stupid wish indeed.

* * *

I'll see you people in another seven months when I write my next Maid-Sama! one-shot!

Though, I'll probably write another one before then.

If you enjoyed, let me know somehow.

I loved this anime.


End file.
